Cerise Hood
Cerise Hood does not honor her destiny. Wishing to hide her wolf ears, she wears a hood to conceal them as she struggles to try to become the next Little Red Riding Hood. She is a Rebel. Unlike some of the Royals, Cerise doesn't approve of being under the spotlight. She enjoys the company of her close friends however. Despite receiving a Happily Ever After (being rescued by Hunter Huntsman), Cerise wishes to change her story because she and her sister are destined to be enemies, as Cerise fills out the Red Riding Hood role, her sister Ramona Badwolf, takes the Big Bad Wolf role. Personality Cerise Hood is a mysterious girl and she wears her hood to hide her wolf ears. If people make her mad or aggravated, she will briefly show some of her wolf self, her eyes will flash yellow and she growls. This may also happen when she is surprised. Cerise cares deeply for her family but doesn't like having to hide her true self. Appearance Cerise has blue-grey eyes which are yellow when in "wolf mode" ,and straight hair with two white streaks, one part of her hair is draped over her shoulder and she always wears her red hood because of her wolf ears. Raven describes Cerise as having broad shoulders and thick legs, due to the fact Cerise is quite athletic. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Cerise means red. Just like Little Red Riding Hood, Cerise Hood has a "red" ring to her name. Her pet wolf Carmine is named for another shade of red. The two colors are nearly the same as they have a cherry shade to them. Setting Cerise Hood's Setting is her family cottage in Hood Hollow. Family Cerise is the daughter of Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf from the story Little Red Riding Hood, although she must keep her father a secret. Her sister is Ramona Badwolf. Cerise also has a grandmother named Grandma Hood and possibly and uncle named Brother Hood. As confirmed in "The Unfairest of Them All", Cerise is distantly related to Sparrow Hood and his family. There are other wolves apart of the Wolf Clan in Hood Hollow that are mentioned such as Cranky Wolf, Horribus Wolf, and Cried Wolf. They may also be members of her family. Friends Cerise was a bit of a loner at when she arrived at Ever After High, but soon made a few close friends, Raven Queen being the first. Raven is one of the few people who Cerise was willing to share her secret with and Raven has since helped her guard it. Cerise knows that true friends such as Raven should not be looked down on or misunderstood because of their parents and Raven feels the same. In "Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party", Raven encouraged Cerise to boost the madness level higher using her wolf ears, and this was the first time Cerise deliberately took her hood off. Luckily, everyone thought the wolf ears were fake, saving her reputation thanks to Raven again. Cerise is also best friends with her roommate Cedar Wood and Raven's friend Madeline Hatter, although she is not willing to share her secret with them. They are often seen together around school and are always there for each other. Cerise also became friends with Dexter Charming and Blondie Lockes. Cerise and Dexter appear together around school and when Cerise wants to join the Bookball team Dexter is the only boy who doesn't turn her down because she's a girl. For a while Blondie was suspicious of Cerise and even went as far as posting a false report on her, but when she realized it was all a mistake she apologized and the two became friends. Romance Cerise has no boyfriend at present and she says "I've always been drawn to the leader of the pack". As seen in "Thronecoming", Daring Charming asked her to dance with him, which Cerise enthusiastically agreed to. Yet this was more a sign of forgiveness for the way Daring spoke to her rather then a romantic gesture, so the two never confirmed any feelings for each other and Daring went on to date Rosabella Beauty. Pet Cerise has a pet direwolf named Carmine. Carmine and Cerise are the best of racing buddies. They consider themselves to be of the same pack. Powers Cerise can run extremely fast and is very athletic, (even more than Daring Charming and Hunter Huntsman,) yet this is a strength she has to hide due to it being part of her wolf powers. Cerise is extremely vigilant and can hear far away. She also says that her hood gives her strength and gives her ability to hide in the shadows. Class Schedule *Chemythstry *Damsel-in-distressing Class *Grimmnastics *Muse-ic *Science & Sorcery Color Scheme Cerise's outfits tend to consist of black, with silver and occasionally brown accessories. She also always wears her red hood to cover her ears. Outfit:Original Cerise wears a dress that has a red and black tartan checked top with black lacy sleeves and a double layered black lacy skirt section. Cerise wears a red hooded cloak and the main part of the cloak has a silver and black tree branch design over shades of red. It is fastened with a silver chain. Cerise also wears a black bangle, a red ring and she wears a large brown belt which looks like three belts with silver buckles. Attached to the belt is a silver chain with a silver locket of a leaf design. She carries a beige basket with red handles and ribbons. Cerise wears shimmery grey leggings and shin high, brown high heeled boots with a silver buckle. Outfit:Legacy Day Cerise wears a large red hood with furry white edges. The hood is held together with a large ruby surrounded by silver that is carved to look like wolves. Fancy curled silver is seen around the wolves. Cerise wears a pale scarlet turtleneck shirt which trails onto a black and white straight-lined patterned skirt and shirt. She wears boots. Cerise accessorizes with leather bracelets with chains. Outfit:Getting Fairest Cerise wears her hair in a fringe and messy side braid. She wears a checkered dark red, and pale scarlet hood. She wears a darker red shirt that is marked white on one part. She wears flashy leather bracelets. Outfit:Hat-Tastic Party Cerise wears her hair straight and has the right half of her hair dyed red. She wears a black top with puffy black sleeves and black gloves with a cross-stitched pattern and lace. Cerise flowing patterns on her dress flow down to the near bottom. Black satin furry lining is at the bottom half of her skirt. The other half of her skirt have teacup patterns. She wears her signature cerise hood with a light brown steam punk hat. She accessorizes with a light brown buckled belt with a chain necklace. She wears darker brown socks with black wedges. Outfit:Spring Unsprung Cerise wears her hair in a side braid with a purple streak. She wears a white and black plaid dress with 3/4 length sleeves and a spread-out collar. The inside of her dress is red. Her belt is black. Her leggings are white with purple and black dots on it. She wears her signature hood with white flowers on it. Flowers are on her shoulders and she wears silver earrings. She wears black boots with red flowers. Outfit: Cerise Wolf Cerise's hair is dyed white with dark brown streaks. She sports a skin tight branch printed shirt covered in black gauze as well as red/black plaid tights. Her boots are intricately designed to resemble wood or bark. Cerise's signature red hood is lined with wolf fur and topped with a wolf head mask. Her jewelry consists of bark and bramble gloves, a golden branch inspired necklace, and a thick golden belt with hanging chains. Her eyes are gold to resemble her change from hood to wolf as shown in the webisode: "The Cat who Cried Wolf" Trivia * Cerise's favourite foods are bacon, ham and roast pork. * Cerise has the ability to disappear into the shadows. * Cerise has a tendency to pull the front of her hood when she feels uncertain, shy or vulnerable. * Cerise wears her hood everywhere. * Her father is a teacher at Ever After High called Professor Badwolf. He acts as if she were a regular student and pushes his father-daughter bond between them whenever Cerise gets in trouble, revealed in her diary. * Revealed in "Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party", Madeline believes Cerise's ears are fake and that she wore them to increase the madness for Wonderland. Yet in The Unfairest of Them All, Madeline finds out from the Narrator that Cerise's dad is Professor Badwolf. *Cerise has chains on her belt and attached to one of them is a locket containing an image of her and her family. **Although the image doesn't have Ramona in. *As Cedar rooms with Cerise, she knows that Cerise sleeps in her hood and snores. * A promotional poster for SDCC 2016 shows a doll version of Cerise using Raven Queen's vanity mirror. But the mirror shows that it's not her reflection she sees but of Clawdeen Wolf's from Monster High both girls are shocked and surprised to see this. This is a reference for the crossover. * She could be related to Will Scarlet in same way, as: **She's Sparrow Hood's distant cousin. **Will is Robin Hood's nephew. **Her theme color is red. Gallery Profile art - Cerise Hood II.jpg|Original Art Work Photo Gallery Cerise2 tcm571-178226.png|Profile Art Cerise_Hood_Book_Art.png|Book Art Melissa Yu Cerise Hood.jpg|Book Art Book Art Cerise Running.jpg|Book art of Cerise Running luc-elementix_tumblr_com_CeriseLicked.jpg|Cerise and Carmine Book Art Mattel book art - Cerise Hood.jpg|Book Art Book art - Cerise Hood.jpg|Book Art Book art - Cerise Hood II.jpg|Book Art Book art - Cerise Hood III.jpg|Book Art Book art - Cerise Hood IV.jpg|Book Art Book art - Cerise Hood V.jpg|Book Art Melissa Yu book art - Cerise II.jpg|Book Art Cerise art work.png|Art Work Profile art - Legacy Day Cerise.jpg|Legacy Day Art luc-elementix_tumblr_com_Cerise_LD.jpg|Book Art Legacy Day outfit Cerise Hood Getting Fairest outfit - Thronecoming.png|Getting Fairest Outfit HatTasticParty_CeriseHood_ProfileArt.jpg|Hat-Tastic Party Profile Art SU Cerise Hood.png|Spring Unsprung Art SpringUnsprung_CeriseHood_ProfileArt.jpg|Spring Unsprung Profile Art Profile Art - Enchanted Picnic Cerise.png|Enchanted Picnic Art TriCastleOn_CeriseHood_ProfileArt.jpg|Tri-Castle-On Profile Art Cerise zip lining - Poppy the Roybel.png|Cerise wearing her zip line helmet Facebook Art - Cerise.png|Facebook art Cerise and Carmine - The Cat Who Cried Wolf.png|Cerise and her pet Carmine. Cerise And Carmine Running - The Cat Who Cried Wolf.png|Cerise Racing Carmine Rugby at Ever After High.jpg|Cerise playing Bookball Pretty Cerise - Through The Woods.png|Cerise in Through The Woods Dragon Games - Cerise and Ramona.jpg|Cerise and her sister Ramona Everafterhigh-cast.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Shapeshifters Category:Wolves Category:Main Characters Category:Cerise Hood Pages